Alea Jacta est
by Saluzozette
Summary: Usopp tremblait de tout son corps. Et pas de ces tremblements qui le prenaient lorsqu'il avait peur sans véritable raison de l'être, non. Il tremblait des tremblements qui prennent l'homme lorsque celui-ci va faire un mouvement qui lui coûtera la vie.
_Calme-toi, Usopp,_ se souffla silencieusement le sniper. _Inspire profondément, tu peux le faire. Tu sais que tu peux le faire._

Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps. Et pas de ces tremblements qui le prenaient lorsqu'il avait peur sans véritable raison de l'être, non. Il tremblait des tremblements qui prennent l'homme lorsque celui-ci va faire un mouvement qui lui coûtera la vie. Les tremblements de celui qui _sait_ qu'il va mourir, et _décide d'agir quand même_.

Et si Usopp tremblait à ce point, c'est qu'à trois cents mètres derrière lui, de l'autre côté de l'épaisse colonne qui le protégeait, quelqu'un visait ses points vitaux. Probablement sa tête, ou son cœur, et malgré la terreur qui lui rongeait les tripes, malgré l'afflux d'oxygène qui lui brouillait la vue, et malgré son refus catégorique de la mort, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de prendre cette balle.

Le sniper avait connu bien des situations précaires dans sa vie, et beaucoup dont il avait crû ne pas pouvoir se tirer, mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait eut cette certitude écrasante qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Jamais la mort lui avait-elle parut si implacable et inévitable. Il vivait là ses derniers instants, il respirait ses dernières bouffées d'oxygène, il adressait ses dernières pensées à ceux qu'il aimait. Dans quelques secondes il serait mort et il le savait, et il avait peur, et il ne voulait pas mourir, mais ça allait être le cas, et il était fier. Parce qu'il avait un _désir_ presque douloureux de vivre et que son _besoin_ de vivre lui donnait presque envie de vomir, mais que mourir permettrait à ses amis d'être saufs, et que c'était ce qui importait le plus. Ses amis seraient saufs, et ne le seraient qu'à la condition de sa mort. Une maigre consolation était que cet ultime sacrifice lui assurerait au moins la réalisation de son rêve. Celui de devenir un brave guerrier des mers. Car quoi de plus brave que de mourir en abattant l'ennemi qui pourrait facilement décimer la moitié de son équipage ? Quoi de plus brave que de mourir en protégeant ses amis, sa famille ? Quoi de plus normal, aussi ?

Usopp inspira profondément et réanalysa la situation. Le sniper derrière lui était entièrement concentré sur la mort de sa cible, ce qui permettait au moins au Mugiwara de ne pas s'en faire pour ses compagnons. Sa confiance en son équipage était totale, et il savait de façon presque aussi certaine qu'il respirait pour vivre que chacun viendrait à bout de son adversaire. En particulier s'ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de balles imprévisibles tirées depuis le lointain par un ennemi invisible. Usopp lui-même vaincrait sans aucun doute, car grâce à son Haki, il se savait indéniablement plus fort. Il ne pourrait pas éviter la mort, mais il battrait tout de même son adversaire, et en un seul coup, car il tirerait pour tuer. Il ne lui restait qu'à être plus brave et plus malin.

Le tireur de l'équipage ennemi était un possession d'un bien qu'il avait dérobé au sniper des Mugiwara et qui lui donnait un certain avantage : des lunettes de grande précision. De plus, il savait où se cachait son adversaire et n'attendait que l'instant où celui-ci quitterait sa position pour lui tirer une balle mortelle. Sa vue sur sa cible était dégagée tandis qu'Usopp, depuis sa colonne, n'avait aucun visuel. De même, les capacités ennemies étaient suffisamment exceptionnelles pour que la balle ne puisse pas manquer, même à trois cents mètres de distance.

Les seuls avantages de l'ami du chapeau de paille étaient sa maîtrise du Haki et la puissance de feu de Kabuto. Grâce à son pouvoir, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait son adversaire et comment l'atteindre, malgré l'absence de visibilité. De même, la distance n'était pas un problème. Le seul vrai soucis d'Usopp était qu'il allait mourir. Son ennemi était trop bon pour le louper, même en plein mouvement, alors courir ne servirait à rien, hormis diminuer la précision de son propre tir. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre.

Usopp s'obligea au calme pour faire cesser ses tremblements et bougea avant même d'avoir pu formuler une dernière vraie pensée. Autrement il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce, repoussant encore et encore le moment où il lui faudrait mourir.

Il sentit chaque muscle de son corps se mettre en mouvement. Il sentit la corde de Kabuto se tendre sous ses doigts, et l'oxygène, froid et sec, pénétrer ses poumons. Il sentit le projectile prendre son envol, il sentit la masse d'air qu'il déplaça sur son visage. Il sentit ses narines se dilater, il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir.

Il sentit la balle de son adversaire percuter sa poitrine.

 _Alea jacta est._


End file.
